A liquid discharge device is provided which supplies liquid to a liquid discharge head having a nozzle from a liquid tank and discharges the liquid from the nozzle. The liquid discharge device is a circulation type liquid discharge device that circulates the liquid between the liquid tank and the liquid discharge head. In this kind of the liquid discharge device, bubbles generated in the nozzle of the liquid discharge head and foreign substances mixed in the nozzle can be removed from the vicinity of the nozzle, thereby developing discharge performance. For example, in a case in which it is detected that pressure of a head nozzle is reduced, in order to prevent reduction in the liquid discharge performance, the liquid is supplied, and thus the pressure is increased and adjusted.